


Christmas Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe mistletoes weren't as bad as Shuichi thought.





	Christmas Kiss

“Oh.” Shuichi stared cautiously at the mistletoe dangling above their heads, trying his best not to look too anxious…  _or_  too hopeful.

“Oh,” Kaito agreed, scratching the back of his head. “Uh, so I guess that means we should-”

“U-Um… We don’t… have to if you don’t want to,” Shuichi stammered. He’d never been fond of mistletoes and the awkward situations they created, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny that being caught under it with Kaito of all people… wasn’t terrible.

“Hey, what kinda man would I be if I ignored tradition like that?!” Kaito instantly protested. “Besides, why wouldn’t I want to? You’re my bro!”

Shuichi didn’t think that statement made much sense, but even so, warmth filled his chest.

“O-Okay. As long as you’re alright with it. So, how should we…”

“I’ll lead, of course!” Kaito didn’t hesitate to place his hands on either side of Shuichi’s face, making the detective’s eyes widen in surprise. Slowly, he started leaning in, shutting his eyes as their faces drew closer. Shuichi did the same. 

Both readied themselves for the gentle touch of lips… only for Kaito to miss entirely.

“Kahahaito, that tickles,” Shuichi giggled softly when the astronaut’s goatee brushed against his face, the other’s lips pressing against his forehead instead of his mouth.

“Oops, my bad.” Kaito sheepishly pulled back. “Your laugh is pretty cute, though! Why haven’t I heard it before?” he suddenly realized.

“Ah…” What was Shuichi supposed to say to _that?_

Then Kaito moved in again, this time nuzzling against Shuichi’s skin intentionally.

“Hehehehey, wahahahait! Whahat are you dohohoing?!” Shuichi tried to flinch away but only ended up backing into the doorframe, allowing Kaito to trap him with ease.

“You should really let loose more often! Laughter’s good for the soul, ya know!”

“Cahahan’t thihis wahahahahait?!”

After a few more seconds of giggling and squirming, Kaito relented, then took the opportunity to press a proper kiss against Shuichi’s smile. 

“There we go! How was that?”

Shuichi immediately flushed, but kept smiling despite himself.

“It was… nice. Um, thank you?”

With a hearty chuckle of his own, Kaito threw an arm over Shuichi’s shoulders, leading them both away from the mistletoe and towards the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

“Any time, bro!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
